The Little Merman Return to the Sea
by LightningCard
Summary: Summary and Warnings inside! Please R&R although this story probably be lame. Based on the Little Mermaid Return to the Sea.
1. Description

Heey everyone! How's it going? Al right I know I'm starting too many stories but I promise to update them! Okay I got this idea when I had to watch my neighbors daughter and she wanned to watch the little mermaid || Return to the sea. I then got the idea to make a Yu-Gi-Oh version of it! Okay I will explain every character now! (BTW I didn't do the first movie because I don't like it.) (BTW2 Yami looked a little different in this story but you'll see what I mean.)

Atemu: Pharaoh of Egypt and husband of Seto Kaiba. He looks the same from the anime only image him with Crimson eyes. He's the one who was pregnant from Yami.

Seto Kaiba: Merman prince but he decided to become a human to be with Atemu. He's the father from Yami. He looks the same as the anime.

Yami: Son of Atemu and Seto and current prince of Egypt. He loves the sea but isn't allowed to swim in it. He doesn't know that one of his parents was a merman. After the encounter with Bakura, the wizard of the sea, he has been seriously sick many times. He had the hair of Atemu but the eyes of Seto(IKR it's weird but still I like it :P) and his skin isn't as dark as Atemu's but also not as light as Seto's.

Bakura wizard of the sea: Wizard of the sea. He cursed Yami after he tried to kidnap him but couldn't proceed in that. He now tries to take the three tooth from the king of the sea (Kaiba's father) and is seeking for power.

Amun the king of the sea: He's the father of Kaiba and king of the sea. He has only seen his grandson once in his life and that was when he was a baby. He now cannot see his grandson or his own son anymore.

Kuriboh: A friendly sea creature who met Yami when he sneaked out of the palace. He's now one of his best friends.

Summary: Being born by the sea , Yami shares his father's love fore the sea. But being forbidden to even enter the sea, he tries everything to do enter it. But when he meets Bakura after walking away from home, things go downward for himself, his parents and Egypt.

Warnings: blood, sickness, minor cursing, walking away from home and magic.

Well? How does that sound? I actually like Kuriboh! He's sooooooooo Cute 3

Enjoy this story and please R&R because that would help pretty much


	2. Chapter1 The meeting of an unknown enemy

_**Heey here I am again! Okay sorry if**__** this chapter is a little lame, but I'm working on it. Next update: Today or tomorrow**_

_**Other story updates: Also soon! I promise *Pinky swear***_

* * *

Chapter 1

He ran quickly through the halls of the palace, hoping he wasn't to late. He heard the screaming and the rushing feet. His husband was going to get his child. He paced outside the room, deep in thoughts. The door opened and a healer smiled softly.

"My lord come in to see your child." He ran inside, nearing the bed. Atemu looked up from the little bundle in his arms and smiled softly. He was tired and sweaty but stayed awake.

"Seto this is your son." He said softly, while the said man sat down on the bed. Seto looked towards the small child, who was waking up. He looked up to his father, bright light sapphire eyes looked at him. He was surprised that the boy's eyes looked so much like his, only a little lighter. He had Atemu's hair also. The baby giggled and reached with his little hands towards his father.

"Father will be overjoyed to see his grandson." Seto whispered. He commanded a guard to make a boat ready. He took the child in his arms.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Yami…" Atemu whispered. The healer gave Seto a little bottle with milk. He fed Yami while Atemu took a bath. When Yami was done with drinking, he slowly rocked the baby to sleep. Atemu walked inside in his usually tunic, smiling softly at the sight before him.

"Seto the boat is ready." He whispered softly, because he didn't want to wake Yami. Seto nodded and gave Yami to his 'mother'. They walked onboard and waited until they were on the sea. They let Yami sleep further in his crib. Atemu stayed with him the whole time. After a while Atemu picked Yami up and walked towards the deck, where Seto was giving the captain the coordinates. Yami woke up and looked around. He looked down to the water and laughed when he saw all kinds of fish swimming with them. Suddenly a dolphin jumped out of the water and followed them as well. They lay still on the middle of the water, waiting together with their son and their crew for a curtain person to arrive. A few people appeared from underneath the water. They smiled up at the happy family and bowed when another person appeared from underneath the water. Seto smiled softly at his father, who returned it. He used his magic to lift up the water so he could reach the boat. Seto quickly hugged him and Atemu stepped forward. He smiled softly at Yami and then handed the boy to his grandfather. The merking smiled softly at the boy. He turned towards the other merpeople. He showed all of them the little baby. They all cheered. He turned back towards the parents. He got out a shell amulet, which had hieroglyphics on it. He gave it to Yami, who started to play with it in his little hands. He accidently opened the shell, which showed an underwater palace with mermaids and mermen. He looked with wide eyes to it, his hands reaching for it. The shell closed and the palace disappeared. Suddenly the sky turned black and a heavy, cold wind picked up. Everyone looked to the water, that was turning black. A white haired man rose from the water followed by his shark. Half of his body was octopus and the other half human. He climbed onboard with his tentacles and slid towards Atemu and Seto. Atemu held Yami close, hoping to protect him while Seto stood in front of them, hand on the lever of his sword.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Bakura asked. Amun only growled. The archers raised their bow, both on the boat and in the water.

"Marik would loved it to come, but sadly he couldn't make it…" He said a little disappointed. He slowly approached the family, still not looking at anybody else but them. Suddenly one of his tentacles shot out and grabbed the baby around his waist, pulling him away from his parents.

"Yami!" Seto had to do anything so his husband wouldn't go after him.

"Bakura let my grandson go!" The said man looked around to the sea king, throwing the baby up and down, but always catching him. The boy giggled.

"I think Diabound would like a good dinner, don't you Diabound?" Bakura looked down to the shark, who showed his teeth.

"Bakura wait! I know what you want and you can have it! Just as long as you don't hurt my grandson." Amun said.

"Hmmm interesting…" Bakura mumbled to himself. He climbed up the robe ladder, only half way. He kept muttering at himself while still catching Yami.

"Alright then! I agree." He slid over the edge of the bar. He reached the king. Atemu suddenly grabbed Seto's sword and slashed a rope. Something heavy hit Bakura at the back of his head. He lost his grip on Yami and the baby fell to the water. Diabound jumped out of the water and opened his mouth. Seto quickly grabbed a rope and swung towards Yami. Amun quickly used some magic to shrink Diabound. Seto quickly caught Yami and landed onboard again. Atemu quickly ran towards them and took Yami in his arms.

"I suggest you leave Bakura." Bakura growled deep down his throat. He grabbed the three tooth and fought with the sea king. Suddenly a dark beam shot from it. Atemu tried to get Yami out of the way but wasn't fast enough. The beam hit Yami. He started to cry, closing his eyes like they were hurting. Atemu tried to calm him down.

"Yami calm down please. It's okay, mommy and daddy are here, just calm down. No ones is going to hurt you. Heey we're here." He tried to calm the little boy down by rocking him and talking, but nothing seemed to work. Yami continued to cry. Seto took Yami over and tried to calm him down.

"Heey boy. Nothing's wrong, daddy is here." Yami stopped with crying though he still had tears silently rolling down his cheeks. Amun finally got Bakura off of him. The crew made sure that they couldn't reach the prince again. Bakura growled. He made an escape with some magic. Everyone looked with great concern to the prince. Who knew what that beam would cause. They returned to the palace and the sea king followed them. They stood on the beach, the sea king in the water and his son with his family on the sand. Amun sighed.

"So what now?" He asked as he watched Yami crawl towards the water. He placed his little hands in the water. Atemu quickly picked him up, as if he was scared that Bakura would appear any moment and take him away again. They all sighed.

"We can't allow Yami to make contact with the sea again…" Seto said sadly as he watched as Yami was trying to get out of Atemu's grip. He took the shell necklace from Yami and gave it to his father.

"He may not know about this." He held up the necklace. Amun took the shell and sighed. He then nodded.

"I understand. Now what? We don't know what that beam was or what it will do…" He looked sadly towards Yami.

"We need to… separate him from the sea. It's the only chance of keeping him safe. I'm so sorry father." Seto said sadly, his sapphire eyes glimmering with tears.

"I understand son, you need to keep your family safe. I know, someday, we will be reunited again." They all gave a last hug to each other and Amun said goodbye to his only grandson. He then turned towards his guards and started to swim away while the sad family turned to the palace. Amun sighed and looked to the shell. He used some magic to carve Yami's name elegant in it. He then let it fall from his hand into the water. He then dove underneath the water.

* * *

3 years later

A little boy ran through the palace, trying to escape his parents. They were trying to make him take a bath, but he won't let them. Even though he loved water and the sea, he never allowed someone to make him take a bath.

"Yami come here right now!" He heard his father's voice in the distance. He ran faster although he felt a little lightheaded. The palace was surrounded by a huge wall, though he did not know why it was there. He turned a corner and now didn't feel well. He stopped and grabbed his stomach with one hand and lay the other one on his chest. He started to have difficulty with breathing.

"Finally I found 'ya." He heard his father, but he sounded so far away. His legs couldn't support him anymore, so he fell to the ground. Seto just turned the corner to see his son falling to the ground.

"Yami!" He quickly caught the boy, lifting him up in his arms. His breathing were short gasps and he was sweaty. His stomach turned many times, making him feel like he needed to vomit.

"Atemu!" Seto shouted in panic. His husband came running towards them. He shouted to some guards to get a healer.

"Yami it's okay, mommy is here. I promise you're going to be fine!" He promised as he wiped the sweaty face from his son with his cape. They brought the prince to his chamber and waited for the healer. He finally arrived and immediately worked on Yami, trying to find out what was wrong. He listened to his breathing, that was still a lot of wheezing and gasps. So now and then it would also be a cough but nothing more. He then took Yami's temperature and sounded worried. His fever was so high. He took the bowl with water and took a wash cloth. He started to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Well?" He looked up to see two worried parents.

"I couldn't find any infections by his lungs, but he has such a high fever. Someone needs to stay here tonight to make him drink enough, wipe the sweat from his face, keep an eye on him and maybe that he eats something." He confirmed. They nodded. The healer left the room. Seto wouldn't let Atemu take night swift, because he needed his rest. So it was up to him to make sure his son was going to be alright. He sat Yami up so he could let him drink.

"Don't worry Yami. Keep fighting, you can do it!" He whispered.

* * *

13 years later

Early at dawn a young man covered in a cloak went towards the wall. He took his bag with him but hid the cloak. He dove in the small but deep pool of water. He swam towards the bars underneath the wall. He shoved the one he always used out of the way and swam through it. He broke to the surface for much needed air. At least he was with the sea again like everytime he would sneak out of the palace!

* * *

_**Okay end of the first ... what has gotten into me?! Why did I make Yami sick?! Probably because of that beam, I don't know. IKR it's weird that Yami had blue eyes but I think he also needed something from Seto so I chose the eye color. He actually looks cute in my image. R&R please! But now I'm going to sleep because I'm tired. Sleep well world!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Some of the truth

_**Heey here I am again! Woohoo next chapter already! Okay I had a disagreement today with my brother so I wrote the scene were they were starting to fight. Sorry if I'm annoying. Just enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (:=( ) or the disney movie The little mermaid Return to the sea.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

The youth took a deep breath and dove underneath the water. He always enjoyed this, feeling the water around him. He saw many kinds of fishes and plants. He saw a few shells and swam towards them. He picked them up, studied them and then placed them in his bag. He looked around and saw something shining in the water. He swam towards it and kneeled next to it. It was a necklace in the form of a shell. There was something carved in it, but sand covered it. He was about to clean it when a little sea creature came towards him. He smiled and placed the necklace in his bag. He swam towards the surface. The creature followed. He also came up to the surface.

"Heey Kuriboh!" Yami said as greeting. Kuriboh only looked at him and then to the sky. Yami also looked up and gasped. He had to return to the palace or he would be late for his birthday. A crab swam towards them. He looked angry at the young prince.

"Well come on you're already late and you have to change!" Yami sighed.

"Ow come on Sebastian. You know how fast I can change. Alright, alright I'm coming!" He quickly added when he saw the look he got from the crab. He swam towards the wall, dove in the water and swam underneath the wall to the palace. Once inside the wall he quickly ran towards a window and looked around.

'Great no guards!' He thought. He climbed through the window to his room. But on his way he accidently bumped into some teenagers, probably guests.

"I'm sorry." He said as the girl got some seaweed from her dress. Yami quickly walked further but heard something's from what they were saying.

"He's so weird! It's like he always goes to the sea or something like that, he smells like fish!" Yami sighed sad and walked up the stairs to his room. He quickly closed the door and sighed. He then heard footsteps.

'Shit that's probably mom!' He thought as he quickly started to change.

"Yami are you in here?" He heard his mom ask.

"Yeah just a sec!" He quickly put on his tiara. Sebastian held out his waistband. Yami grabbed it but Sebastian had no time to let go of it. He got trapped between Yami's waist and the band. Yami quickly put on his cape. He wore a white tunic with a lot of gold and a sky blue cape. He looked around and his bag was still in few. When his mother walked in his room he quickly kicked his bag underneath the bed.

"I'm ready!" Well not precisely. His tiara sank to his face. Atemu laughed as he made Yami sit down on the bed. He got the tiara from his face.

"No you're not!" He said. He grabbed the brush and started to work on Yami's hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" He saw his father walk inside.

"No not yet Seto. Just give us two minutes." Seto sighed and walked outside.

'Yeah two minutes. Where have I heard that before?' He thought. Atemu quickly finished Yami's hair and placed the tiara on his head. He did some kohl underneath his eye.

"Mom, I got the feeling people find me… you know, weird…" Yami said as he looked up.

"You're not weird Yami, I think they're just jealous of you." Atemu assured his son.

"Mom why is the wall there again?" Yami asked. Atemu sighed.

"It's to protect us. You'll understand when you're older." He explained. Yami stood up and walked to the balcony.

"But why? What is there so dangerous out there?" Atemu stood beside him.

"You'll understand me someday." He only said.

"Are you two coming now?!" They looked around to see Seto standing there. Apparently he waited outside. He was dressed in a white tunic with a aquamarine cape. He had a crown on his head. He also had a lot of gold on his body, just as Atemu.

"Yeah we're coming!" Atemu said. He was wearing almost the same outfit as Seto only with a red cape. Atemu grabbed Yami's hand and leaded him towards the courtyard, where the party would be. Every guest turned around to see the family there. They slowly walked down the stairs. They were greeted by everyone and left Yami on his own. A girl in a amethyst dress walked towards him.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked. Yami looked nervous to his parents.

"Um okay." He held out his hand and the girl took it. They walked towards the center of the courtyard and started to dance with the rhythm. Just when the cake was brought in the girl screamed. She and Yami jumped apart and were shocked at what they saw. Sebastian held the girl's finger with his claw. She screamed again and swung her hand, making Sebastian flying. He landed near the chef.

"You!" Sebastian looked up to see the chef coming his way. He jumped on the table and the chef followed. Sebastian jumped over the cake, but the chef crashed in it. Yami couldn't take it anymore. He ran up the stairs into the palace.

* * *

A few minutes later

Yami sat on his bed, already changed in the clothes he usually wore. He was softly crying when he looked to his bag. The necklace was on top of all the shells. He grabbed it and held it in his hands. The door opened slowly but he didn't look up to see who it was. He felt someone sat beside him. He buried his face in his knees, not wanting to look up at the person.

"Yami what's wrong?" He heard the voice of his father ask. He still didn't look up but at least said something.

"Everyone thinks I'm weird and everywhere I go there's always trouble!" He sobbed. Seto continued with talking and didn't notice that his son was looked at the shell necklace. Yami wiped the dust from it because he wanted to know what was carved in it.

'That's weird, why is my name on this?' He thought as he opened the necklace. Seto immediately stopped with talking as he looked up.

"Atlantic… but dad you always said that it was a myth!" Yami looked up to his father. Seto grabbed the necklace and closed it. He looked at it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked. Yami looked at his feet.

"Ehm I found it…" He whispered. Seto suddenly looked a little angry.

"You went over the wall didn't you?" He asked.

"Well actually, I went underneath it… I hate that wall!" Yami commanded.

"Yami you know you're not allowed in the sea! It's dangerous out there!" Seto shouted.

"But why! What is there so dangerous out there!" Yami shouted back.

"And why does that necklace has my name on it! You tell me!" He added.

"Yami listen to me…" His father tried to reason with him.

"No! you're hiding something from me!" Yami shouted, not letting him continue.

"You disobeyed me and your mother! You're staying at the palace you hear me! It's dangerous in the sea!" Seto shouted. Yami jumped up and stood before him, tears threatening to fall again.

"How would you know! You've never even been in the sea!" He shouted as he snatched the necklace away and ran out of the room, Atemu had just enough time to jump out of the way.

"Yami…" Seto sank down on the bed as Atemu sat beside him.

"We knew that the time would come. We need to tell him." Atemu explained. Seto sighed.

"I know. I was just angry because he sneaked out everytime." He said as he stood up. They commanded the guards to seek the palace. But as the time went on they got some terrible news. Yami had disappeared.

* * *

_**Yay end of chapter! Please R&R See 'ya by the next update of whatever I'm going to update XP**_


End file.
